The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘LEETHREE’, was found as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of Gardenia jasminoides ‘Daisy’ (unpatented) seedling plants being grown in Independence, La. The inventor, Robert Edward Lee, discovered the seedling in Independence, La., at a research nursery during October of 2000.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘LEETHREE’ by vegetative cuttings during 2004 at the same commercial nursery in Independence, La. The inventor continued confidential, controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Multiple generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.